Considerable investments are ongoing to develop autonomous or robotic agricultural equipment, particularly for harvesting operations. Robotic machines developed to date tend to be designed for specific applications, e.g., specific crops, rather than general purpose devices that can be utilized in a wide variety of applications, including not only different crops but also different field conditions and planting patterns.